narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Missing Princess, Uchiha versus Kurama
The Missing Princess, Uchiha Verse Kurama 'Prelude' Moonlight shined through Lord Kurama's personal chambers as Soru and Hanzai sat deep in meditation. Mind body and soul perfectly synced. Dimly lit candles illuminated surrounding darkness. Flickering flames snapped in rythm. Both Lord Kurama and Lord Hanzai wore unique kimono's. Hanzai's silk shined bright orange, while Soru's had a deep shade of purple. Lord Kurama felt his demons twirl within while Hanzai harmonized his energy. Hanzai's Tsuki no hakai rested against a wall. It's sheathe radiated silver from the moonlight's energy. Any Samurai knew Tsuki no hakai drew it's legend and legacy from The Moon itself. Meanwhile, Soru's dragon fangs were strapped against his legs. Princess Yuna walked through a forest shrouded by darkness. A covert Shinobi kept up behind her. Making sure not to fall behind. "Will you go away!?" Yuna roared towards the sky. She knew he was somewhere close...Just lacked a direct location. "Stupid Guards. I'm not the same helpless girl I used to be when he found me...I can handle myself." Yuna mumbled. She strapped her Yukabarai Blade across her back and tied her tanto on her left leg. Princess Yuna kept walking a well known path towards her usual training location. "At least it's one this time..." Karasūri Uchiha was watching yuna from far away he thought he could kidnap he to lure Kurama.Karasūri in a flash of an eye appeared in front of Yuna "Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone in the darkness" He said while realizing that she had a guard hiding somewhere. Yuna fell onto her bum with a yelp. She had been far into thought. She carefully looked Karasuri from head to toe. He seemed different from an average criminal. "What's it to ya pervert?!" Yuna barked. She quickly jumped onto her feet while grabbing her tanto. "Leave or I will castrate you like a fucking pig!" Her guard prepared to leap from his tree..The minute this stranger went in for an attack. "now now i am no pervert i just want to capture Kurama and you are going to help me whether you like it or not" he said as he activated his sharingan putting her to sleep.He lifted her and said "I know your there tell your master to meet me tomorrow at noon i'll be waiting for him" karasuri said as he gave the guard the location of the meeting."oh and one more thing....tell your master to come alone if he wants to see this little brat alive.". Princess Yuna dropped her Tanto and fell. Her last thought being capture Kurama. Papa....Nii San. The Guard knew better than to engage. He could harm Princess Yuna. Or worse, lose the ability to relay this stranger's message. Right now, Her guard stood as the only person to know what happened. And so he retreat as fast as possible. Grabbing Yuna's Tanto, the guard disappeared. Lord Kurama and Lord Hanzai lost track of time. Both Soru's and Hanzai's minds went on journey's through Meditation. However, their destinations differed. A powerful breeze smothered the candles flames as Lord Kurama's slide door slammed open. In it's frame stood Tenjogakure's head guard, Xi. Holding Princess Yuna's Tanto. Soru's eyes widened at the sight. Lord Hanzai darted to his blade and prepared for battle. "Where is she?!" Soru demanded. He felt them ravaging inside. Ready for bloodshed..Whoever did this would pay dearly. "Her captor has her for ransom..Wants you tomorrow at noon, Lord Kurama. Say's she will remain alive as long as you go alone but we've already-" "No...I will go tomorrow. Whoever took her...I want to feel their life seep through my hands." Soru interrupted. "Go, gather your men and search for anyone else who might have a hand in this." "As you wish." The Guard bowed and retreated, bringing his men with him. "Lord Kurama," Hanzai gently spoke. "Why aren't we giving chase right now. Who knows what foul things are being done to Princess Yuna." "They said she'd be alive tomorrow. They want me, and won't risk losing the target for carnal pleasure. Whoever took Yuna was smart enough to do so without raising suspicion. We need to take precaution." Soru stared out onto a vast forest. "So what will we do?" Hanzai asked. "We wait till noon. You will come with me only to escort princess Yuna home." "But what about you My Lord!?" "I'll be right behind you when they're all dead." Soru growled. The Battle Begins Soru and Hanzai arrived at the designated location exactly at noon. Careful not to upset anyone. "I know you're out there!" Soru announced. "You wanted me, I'm here! And do not worry, My bodyguard is just here to escort Princess Yuna home. This is between me and you, whoever you are!" "I am here but i also brought someone with me" Karasuri said as he jumped out of the trees with Warujie Who was carring Yuna."well you did come,that was un expected" Said karasuri sarcastically. Soru growled at Warujie. Yuna still had her Yakubarai Blade. Hanzai had a similar thought as well. Seeing how she still has her sword..They are not from the Land of Iron. This is strictly Shinobi business He thought to himself. Soru took a step forward. "As Tenjokage, the life of my villagers mean more to me than anything else. Now return her!" "not so fast you have to beat me first" Karasuri said. "Hanzai...Make sure his friend doesn't hurt her. And keep him out of this." Soru commanded. His eyes filled with fire. He reached for a Kunai and threw it towards Karasuri. He had to assess his opponents ability. Deep inside, they awaited... Karasuri activated his sharingan as he deflected the kunai with another kunai.then he threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Kurama and triggered it near him. Hanzai disappeared the battle area and reappeared near Yuna and her captor. He sat crossed legged and kept Tsuki no hakai on his lap, ready to attack Warujie if he made a single wrong move. Yuna remained asleep. A sharingan? For an extinct clan I'm surely seeing a lot of Uchiha influences. Soru thought to himself. He used Body Flicker Technique and reappeared outside the blast range. Soru's third eye blinked, casting a genjutsu towards Karasuri. Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique. Lord Kurama's skill allowed him to cast Genjutsu without hand seals. If caught, A tremendous ball of fire drifted from the sky onto a designated area. Although his opponents Sharingan could see it as a Genjutsu, Soru's kekkei genkai naturally activated. Bringing the flames to life. Karasuri used his blinding speed to get out of the fire ball's way.he quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground the smoke covered the entire arena and soru too then he used his sharingan to determine soru's location the he threw five explosive tags and triggered them near him.Warujie payed no attention to Hanzai as if he didn't cause any threat. Soru smirked as smoke consumed the battlefield. Blinding an enemies sense of sight...So juvenile. Deep within, The Zero Tails embraced Boido, purring in his presence. Lord Kurama's negative emotion sensing locked onto Karasuri. He had no problem locating such a killing intent. Soru reacted in time to create two Shadow arms before Karasuri's explosive tags detonated. Soru's shadow arm's took the initial blast impact. However, such an attack sent Soru tumbling backwards with various scrapes and scars. He stood up, still locked onto Karasuri's location. Soru released two bird calls, casting a Genjutsu with each. He used Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique in an attempt to trick Karasuri into seeing the smoke disappear, reverting their area back to normal. Soru's second genjutsu, Demonic Illusion: Heavenly Mirage spawned four clones that threw three Kunai each tagged with an explosive tag. Although a Genjutsu, if hit, the damage would become real. he evaded the explosive tag and threw a shuriken which he ran wind chakra into so it covered a large area of attack. In reality, Soru could see Karasuri's every move through his Genjutsu. His body flickered and reappeared towards Karasuri's right. Leaving a mirage to take his Shuriken. The Mirage took full impact, going as far as releasing a blast of blood from it's wound before falling down dead. Soru saw this as an opportunity. "Behind you..." A mirage of Soru whispered before thrusting a Kunai towards Karasuri's back. Karasuri had been trapped in Lord Kurama's Genjutsu allowing him to manipulate it freely. His Kekkei Genkai making it much stronger. Before getting stabbed Soru caught a glimpse of Karasuri's sharingan this put him under an illusion where he saw himself stabbing Karasuri now he thinks he successfully killed him.Karasuri sneaked behind Soru put five explosive tags under his feet and jumped far back away as he triggered them. Soru smiled. His negative emotion sensing was unaffected by Genjutsu thus allowing him to sense Karasuri. Soru's glimpse of the Sharingan also alerted him of genjutsu. Lord Kurama used his advance mastery of Body Flicker Technique to maneuver around, appearing a distance away from Karasuri. Where disappeared from, laft a tangible clone standing in his place. Thus making a skillful Substitution jutsu. Hanzai had his Sharingan activated and kept track of both fighters. "Lord Kurama's Gazōshinkirō. The perfect mixture of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu." As Soru would appear, his left leg had been burned from one of the tags. Without a Sharingan, he hadn't enough time to deduce the Genjutsu before each and every tag. His eyes seemed different. "What do you want with me?!" Kurama roared. "Nothing believe me,I just want whats inside of you" Said Karasuri. The Zero Tails and Boido both snickered. Reibi would became much more excited... "As if you can handle it...You don't have the darkness inside of you!" Soru reached into his pocket and threw two Shuriken into the air. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" He screamed. He could feel the Reibi's Dark Chakra building up within him. Soru created a thousand shadow clones from two shuriken, striking down towards Karasuri. Soru followed with a bird call, casting his Kurama Clan Genjusu. Each Shuriken became enveloped with a blue flame. Although a genjutsu, Each Shuriken's flame burned with true fire. Karasuri used Earth Release Armour but he made it very thick so neither the shuriken nor the flames could penetrate it.He the deactivated it after the shuriken shower was over. Soru performed a hand seal and closed his eyes. Demonic Illusion: Reflective Ripples he whispered. Puddles of blood erupted from under. A copy of Karasuri emerged from the crimson pond..His own lighter self. A being similar to Boido in existence. Everything Karasuri is not. This version wore Karasuri's inverse colors. Everything opposite, including hair. It pulled out a Kunai and smiled. "It's clearly a genjutsu"Stated Karasuri.He stopped the chakra flow in his body and suddenly pushed it again which disturbed the genjutsu.He then used Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death soru was bindded by a tree an image of Karasuri appeared from the tree attempting to stab soru.While outside of the genjutsu the real Karasuri knew that his opponent could potentially break the genjutsu if he knew he was under it so outside of the genjutsu he threw an explosive tag at soru while preventing soru from seeing that he threw the explosive tag thanks to his genjutsu. "As if a Genjutsu as old as this one will work against me." Soru used Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape to dissolve his body into many flower petals which then darted towards Karasuri's body. Each flower petal transformed into an explosive tag. Even though illusions, their explosions would cause real damage. As for Karasuri's explosive tag, Soru used what he can of Body Flicker in preparation however was caught off guard by Karasuri's explosion. Which sent him tumbling backwards. He acquired more scars, even bleeding from his head. But he remained able to fight. Soru wanted to end this battle himself...He tried everything to keep them from awakening in fear...He might be gone forever. Karasuri used Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique to knock the explosive kunai back away from him and they exploded in the air. Let me out.... A dark voice whispered within. We want to save her...We need help... Soru bit down hard, drawing blood from his lips. We're getting sloppy...No plans...We fought many Uchiha before...We need...To Unite A darker chakra started to seep from Soru's body. As it came out, his body revitalized, allowing him to ignore his leg's wound. Hanzai, still prepared, took a deep breath. Lord Kurama has not fought normally.. No planning just strikes fueled by anger. Princess Yuna is truly his source of power, with her in danger, He stared towards her own student. He will not fight the same. Soru's eyes darkened as The Reibi's influence grew. He reached into his pocket and secretly took out a Flash Bomb. "I'm..going...to kill you." He growled. Soru used his Kurama Clan Genjutsu to create a blinding light. Powered by Dark Chakra, his genjutsu's light was much stronger than an average genjutsu. Knowing Karasuri's sharingan could see through it, he tossed his Flash Bomb into the air with hopes of forcing his eyes close. It exploded and released a surge of bright light. Soru quickly unleashed another genjutsu with a bird call. His Heavenly Mirage technique created three Mirage's, each near Karasuri. Although Soru had to cover his eyes, he used his Negative Emotion Sense to keep track of Karasuri's movement. Each Mirage released a individual strike at a different time towards Karasuri. After each mirage, another would come in. The first aimed for his eyes, the second went for his arm while his final mirage went for a death strike. Karasuri evaded the first mirage then he attempted to break the genjutsu by Genjutsu Cancel however he was wounded in his arm by the second mirage before he broke the genjutsu.the flash bomb blinded karasuri for a few seconds. With Karasuri blinded, Soru decided to keep his attacks long range. He took out a Shuriken with an explosive tag attached and threw it. This time, it will not miss! His voice darker than average. The Reibi's Dark chakra filled him with enough chakra to perform this technique. But with each passing second, he could feel Boido growing stronger. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" Soru created a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken. Each shuriken also had a perfect copy of an explosive tag attached. They all flew towards Karasuri. Karasuri knew that his opponent was going to attack him when he is blinded so he used Susanoo's rip cage to take all the damage. while he remained harmless then he deactivated susanoo.He then made 3 shadow clones all of them including the real karasuri surrounded soru making a shape of a square they all were very close to him and they all used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on soru from very very close range this pattern of attack was done in an instant as karasuri was so fast. "Shit." Soru thought. Suddenly, he felt his body acting on it's own. A heartbeat strong enough to reduce his pupil's size. Seeing Yuna unconscious...And not being able to do anything ignited a flame inside of him..Hatred strong enough to turn villages into ashes. "Let us out....It's the only way..." Soru's hatred for Karasuri made him stronger. Just as the Fire Balls hit, a Multitude of shadow arms erupted around Soru, forming a circular barrier strong enough to protect him. Once Karasuri's fiery explosion receded, an explosion of Dark Chakra erupted, sending out shock waves. Soru's only form of defense had been The Leech's shadow arms as they had enough power to protect him...But creating so many opened his heart to Boido and Reibi. The Leech appeared with Boido standing in it's center, surrounded by Dark Chakra. An unlimited source as it fed off of Boido's thirst for destruction. Boido chuckled as he released a wave of Shadow Arms towards Karasuri, destroying his clones and aiming for the real. The real Boido however sent two arms tunneling underground, only to have them erupt from behind Karasuri in hopes of grabbing him. Karasuri avoided the arms of the leeches thanks to his sharingan.He stayed at range from soru waiting for his next attack. Boido laughed as tentacles shot out from his body at bullet speeds towards Karasuri. While in Reibi form, Boido dashed at Karasuri. Boido used released waves of Shadow Arms from the Left, Right, above and below. They were timed to attack one after another, behaving according to Karasuri's attack pattern. As Boido was rushing towards Karasuri.Karasuri evaded the arms of boido but instead of jumping away karasuri went towards boido he was very close to him and he used Amaterasu at him then he backed of and kept his distance. Boido screamed in pain as the eternal black flames engulfed his body. Deep inside, he could feel Soru coming to terms... Hanzai looked away in tears. He knew this would come. They had spoke about it on the way here; Hanzai and Soru jumped from tree to tree. "Hanzai..." Soru finally broke his silence. "Yes My Lord?" Hanzai replied. "I need a favor.." Hanzai stopped which prompted Soru to do the same. "What is it?" '' ''Soru thought for a second and then continued. "Our sessions have helped...But I can feel it growing stronger." Soru grabbed his stomach. "My clan was gifted such power...But every gift comes with a price. Every time I morning..Every night..I can hear it..And it becomes harder control." "But Lord Kurama! Princess Yuna can hold it off, we have both seen it." Hanzai screamed. Knowing where this was going. "She can for now, but with it inside of me...I can feel him growing more independent. He has something inside I lack." Soru took a deep breath. "Hanzai..This will be my final battle. I can no longer take living with in fear of myself." He saw Hanzai's reaction and smiled. "Lord Hanzai, I was taught things happen for a reason." He turned towards the Uchiha. "You to our village not for me, but for Yuna. To help her grow..To help her accomplish her dreams. Sometimes, I feel as if life is a story. And we are all side characters meant to push the protagonist forward. And when our part is finish, we are simply written off...The day I saved The Princess's life, I couldn't help but wonder why...Why was it I who walked that path? There were two roads, so many people, yet It was me...Well, Now I know. My purpose was to keep Yuna alive until you came. And then pass her along to grow into a true warrior. Today, my chapter ends. And so...the favor I ask is that you use the time I buy to save Yuna..They do not know you're an Uchiha and have no knowledge of your eyes. So it'll be easier for you to do so." ''A tear rolled down the Uchiha Samurai's eye. "What about you Lord Kurama?" '' ''Soru looked up towards grey clouds. "Nothing...I've already bequeathed the village to Princess Mikasa, and when it's time for you two to return to the Land of Iron, I want you to pass on the title to someone with just as much heart. Just take care of her..Hanzai." Hanzai could not refuse. But he felt his heart drop. He could also feel Soru's resolve. Soru had always been wise for his age. '' Hanzai watched as Boido became consumed by Amateratsu. He grabbed onto his sword, urging to run to assistance. But knew Soru would never forgive him. So Hanzai turned away and looked at the Man holding Yuna. A single tear dropping as his eyes changed.... Karasuri extinguished amaterasu with his eyes then went and stood in front of soru who was lying on the ground barely able to move. Hanzai activated his Mangekyo Sharingan's Kamui towards Yuna. Being so caught up with Soru, Karasuri wouldn't be able to react in time. Just as quick, Hanzai used it on himself to disappear. One final look towards Soru, leaving a tear drop to fall onto the ground.. Soru turned towards Hanzai as he vanished into the whirls of Kamui. Both exchanging a final glance of happiness. A heart warming smile..Soru lived with one purpose. To ensure her safety...And he's done so. As Karasuri came up, Soru turned and even smiled at him. He could feel The Zero Tails and Boido unconscious.. "Ashamed..After all of this, I don't even know my Killers name." He chuckled as blood erupted. "Though..I'm not surprised an Uchiha was the one to do this." "did you know an uchiha would kill you?" said karasuri "No. I honestly thought I'd kill myself. But..You Uchiha are a stubborn bunch." Soru took another deep breath. "I guess you are right...We are." Said Karasuri. "But...I know someone even more stubborn. More headstrong than any Uchiha. This world should prepare for when Princess Mikasa awakens." Soru smiled at the sky. "Hmph...I'll be waiting for her,I assume she will want revenge Can't say i'm different i want revenge too." "You're just like her...I could never understand revenge which I guess is why I lost this fight... It's such a poisoning concept. And once vengeance is received you lose purpose for fighting." Soru chuckled at his thought. "She will come for you eventually...And She will win. Because unlike you, her thirst for revenge will not end until you are dead. But for now...take your victory Uchiha.." "By the way my name is Karasuri Uchiha." he said as he lifted soru to get him to the akatsuki hideout. "Well Karasuri...My name is Yume Kurama..It's nice to make your acquaintance." Aftermath The next morning Yuna awake to rain. Tears filled streets of heartbreak. Wails went unheard from thunder. Rivers of water washed throughout. She, herself, sat in a hospital ward and could feel it... Hanzai stood at the window, solid, as he cried his tears overnight. He failed...And so Yuna had to pay with her tears. He could feel her crying behind him. Both Yukabarai and Tsuki no hakai sat against a wall. Yuna looked at her cursed blade...Another one fell victim. She stood up and ran outside her room, blade in hand. To which Hanzai slowly followed. She arrived to Soru's shrine, covered in pictures of all three. Her hands wrapped around Yakubarai's blade hilt as she drew the sword for the first time since her father. Curse or not, no one but Hanzai remained...And she feared not for him. "I promise...no...I swear to my name, he will pay for it...I will steal his eyes and use them to watch his body burn.." Yuna growled.. "I Swear to my title as Second Tenjokage!" Hanzai smiled and touched her shoulder. They had a long journey to walk.